Parted After One Last Kiss
by The Keeper Of Shadows
Summary: A sort of Romeo and Juliet story about two people who just doesn't seem to get a break.


**Parted after one last Kiss**

He sighed and brushed a strand of that black silk hair from Severus's face. His whole body was sore from last night death eather meeting, and he could only hope that he would not have to go threw the cruciatus curse tonight again. Severus had a large bruise under his eye, the Dark Lord had slapped him, hard, and it had taken all of Lucius's power to restrain himself from lashing out on his Lord then. No one touched what was his, not even the Dark Lord. The sun hadn't even gone up yet, and still he was awake. He hadn't been able to fall asleep after the rough sex he had had with Severus. It was a question of reaction his and Severus's relationship. It gave them some power after the meetings. Power they had been stripped of the second that they entered the Dark Lord's castle. All of the death eathers had joined the Dark Lord under the promise of more power, but time after time they just got less. And Lucius that was one of the Dark Lord's favourites by now, had even less power then the others.

He looked down at the man again and brushed his lips against Severus's. He got a groan out of the other man and rolled on top of him when he realized that he had awakened. He smirked at Severus as he started to place kisses all over that gorgeous body. Severus moaned high as Lucius started to come closer to his lower regions. He smirked to himself knowing that he was the only one that could get this response from Severus.

---

They lay besides each others, panting heavily and neither of them had the strength to leave the bed, but both of them knew that some one should. That someone should walk away from this before it turned out to be something that they couldn't do without. But if the truth should be told, they both knew that they wouldn't be able to manage without this, they knew that they needed this, but neither of them would ever admit it to the other. They where both very proud men and no one would be able to change that. Not even them, not even if they wanted. To do what they did for the Dark Lord, they needed to be proud. People would say that they where weak, but they weren't. But they weren't. Not anymore, their jobs for the Dark Lord didn't allow them to be weak and to do what they did, to crawl on the floor and to kiss the hems of those robes… No they weren't weak. They had a strong mind and an ever stronger soul, it may be broken, but it was strong.

Lucius closed his eyes and felt a kiss being placed on his chest. And all he could do was to silently enjoy the closeness. Because he couldn't admit it, and even if he did manage to admit it… the Dark Lord would not be happy to here that Lucius allowed someone else to touch him then his Lord. Not happy at all.

"Sleep!" Lucius couldn't do anything but to obey Severus and slowly he allowed the darkness to take him away to a world better then this one. A world there he didn't need to crawl on his hands and knees. A world where he could finally be a free man again. This was what filled his dreams, his daydreams and his nightmares. A world where he would be able to do what he wanted, to love anyone he wanted, to sleep with anyone he wanted, without having to ask for permission, without having to worry about the consequents.

---

"Damn it why can't he leave us the hell alone for one night!" Severus exclaimed as the Dark Mark started to burn. Lucius nodded in agreement and sighed as Severus step away from him to pull on his Death Eather robes again. They where thrown in a pile on the floor from last night's events, and Lucius followed Severus with his eyes as he left the bed naked. He winced as the pain that came threw the scare became worse and Severus hurriedly gave him his robes. He pulled them on and gave Severus a sharp nod before he pulled his shields up around his mind, protecting what he needed to and apparated away.

---

"Lucius, my beautiful, it took you quite some while to get here tonight." He had too keep himself from shuddering as the Dark lord brushed a finger against his cheek.

"I know my Lord, I'm sorry my Lord." The response came so easy from him and he wondered about when he had become a slave to someone else. The Dark Lord looked into his eyes and Lucius fought the urge to turn around and run when those red eyes locked with his own grey ones.

"I do not believe that you see the wrong in your actions tonight pet. Crucio." He hadn't expected it. He had thought that the Dark Lord would let him go back to his place in the circle. He had just been fooling himself. He couldn't bite back the scream and was soon on the floor again, shaking as the after affects hit him almost as bad as the curse had. A wave from his Lord told him that he was allowed to step back again.

"Lucius, I got news for you my dear pet." The sound of the Dark Lords voice filled with amusement scared him. He never knew what the Dark Lord would have in mind for him, and that scared him quite a bit.

"You see, I've decided that it's time for you to produce an heir. I've even chosen a bride for you. You are going to get marry before this year end, and I will see her caring an heir for the Malfoy name within in two."

Lucius simply stared and nodded slowly, couldn't do anything else. Murmurs from the other Death Eathers filled the room. Murmurs of how proud he should be over the fact that their Lord chosen a bride to him.

"Thank you my Lord." He finally managed to choke it out and the Dark Lord nodded with a smirk on his face.

"That is not all Lucius. When your child turns sixteen, I want you to bring him to me, so he can take his rightful place as his father's replacement." Oh sweet Merlin no. He wouldn't promise his heir to that monster, he would never let that monster do to his heir what he does to him. He looked his Master in the eye and decided just what he would do. He nodded once again.

"It will be an honour my Lord." His Master smirked at the Death Eathers and shot out a crucio that hit Pettigrew. He watched as that pitiful creature fell to the floor and screamed out in pain, and he sneered.

"My beloved friends, you may leave now!" The Death Eathers thanked their Lord and started to move towards the part of the castle that hadn't appartaion wards. He ran his hand threw his hair and removed the mask before starting to walk towards the door.

"Not you Lucius. I want to … speak to you." He shivered at the voice and he stopped and turned around, pulling his shields up. He would not allow this monster to break him.

---

"On your knees Lucius, I thought I had trained you better then this." He dropped to his knees instantly as he heard that rough voice. He could hear how his Lord started to remove his robes and he took a deep breath, trying to calm himself. Damn it he shouldn't be this upset, it wasn't like he wasn't used to be a sex toy. It was all he had ever been. He had too keep himself from vomiting as he got his next command.

"Take it out Lucius!" He could only do like he was told. He pushed the underwear aside and took that leaking prick in his hands. His Master moved his thighs and growled.

"Take it into that sweet little mouth of yours." He did as he was told thinking on Sev the whole time, while refusing to cry. Soon he could feel his Master starting to fuck his moth and he had too keep himself from gagging. As the Dark Lord came, he took it all like a good little pet and stood up. He shivered once again as the next words hit him.

"Your way to dressed for what I had thought we should do next."

---

He was shaking in his whole body. He was quite sure that he was bleeding, but he didn't care, he just wanted to take a shower, now. He knocked on the door to Severus apartment still shaking. He really didn't want Sev to see him like this, but he needed the other man. The door opened quickly and soon he found himself in his Lovers arms. He was so dizzy, he just wanted to go to sleep. He didn't notice it, but there was tears running down from his eyes.

"Shush Luc, I'll take care of you." He nodded simply as he was lead to the shower and stripped by careful hands. He stumbled back when he for a second forgot where he was, he looked up at Severus who simply shook his head and started the shower.

"Do you want me to leave you to it?" Luc shook his head fast and stepped inside the shower.

"Please stay!"

---

He was crawled up against Severus warm body trying to catch his breath. It was always bad after his Lord had had his way with him. Nightmares haunted him and he would occasionally forget where he was. He closed his eyes and crawled even closer, if possible, to Severus. His thoughts where all over the place and he didn't know where he would start. He refused to doom his heir to the same fate his father had doomed him to. He wouldn't allow it. But he didn't know where he should go to prevent it from happening. He placed his head on Severus chest, the warmth from Severus half naked body was comforting. He closed his eyes and let sleep take him.

---

"Luc, we have to go!" He stirred but refused to open his eyes. He didn't want to go up, why where Sev trying to make him?

"G'way" Severus let out a small laugh and sat down at the bed, placing his hands on Lucius bare chest. Lucius shivered as memories from yesterday went though his body, Merlin those hands could make him forget almost anything. He sat up grumpily and glared at his lover.

"Why and where are we leaving?" Severus brushed a string of his blond hair away from his face and Lucius blinked twice. Slowly the other man leaned forward and their lips brushed against each other. He wrapped his arm around the black haired mans neck and moaned into the kiss. The finally broke apart and simply stared at each other until Severus sighed.

"I will not sit by and watch him hurt you anymore Luc… you didn't see the shape you where in last night… I. I will not see you being taken away from me." Severus looked at the blond with his mask completely gone. "You're mine to love, and I will not see some fucking lunatic try to take you away from me." Lucius smiled at the other and simply wrapped his arms around his neck.

"Okay."

---

"Gentlemen, what can I do for you?" Lucius and Severus sat down at the chairs the old Headmaster offered them. Lucius not knowing what to say simply waited on Severus to reply.

"We need your help." Severus started slowly. "You need to understand that neither me nor Lucius here wanted to join the Dark Lord and did not do so willingly." The Headmaster nodded.

"I see, so what do you want from me gentlemen?" Severus locked his eyes with Lucius and sighed heavily.

"We want out." And then he spilled it all. They talked for quite some while, and as the time went, Lucius just got more drawn back. He had a bad feeling about this.

"I see." Said the Headmaster as Severus finished. "I afraid I have to ask you to do as Voldemort request Lucius. For you to spy it's necessary that you are on his good side."

"What the fuck?!" Lucius glared at the old man and stood up so fast that the dizziness hit him. "We never agreed to spy for you!"  
"Nothing in this world is without a price Lucius. I can protect your son as he turns sixteen, but I can not do anything without information about Voldemort. If where lucky, Voldemort will be gone before you know it."  
Lucius simply stared and Severus had gone completely white. Lucius took Severus by his hand and pulled him up, needing the small support it gave him to be close to the other man.

"You're no better then the Dark Lord himself old man!" Lucius spun around, Severus close behind, damn this world.

---

He moaned as Severus gently kissed him. The sorrow in both of their eyes was so brutal, and there wasn't anything neither of them could do to get this right again. They closed their eyes and parted with one last kiss, as Lucius corrected his wedding robes and walked out from the small room. In Severus hand a small note was clutched in his hand.

'_You are invited to Lucius Malfoy's and Narcissa Black's wedding.'_


End file.
